Power Rangers: Demonic Force
by A.G-chan
Summary: Lucifer has returned to Earth, gaining power to awaken his children to their psychical forms, The Seven Deadly Sins. 8 brave warriors will rise against these evil entities, using the 8 demon weapons. Will Humanity fall to corruption or will it rise towards heaven. Find out!
1. Introduction

"Yo _u can't run away."_

 _"You can't hide."_

 _"We will find you."_

 _"And claim what rightfully belonged to us. From the very beginning of creation."_

A psychotic laugh filled the room, with the clacker of leather boots, trudged along the church's wooden floors. It was covered with a leather hoody, it's face cloaked away from the world, it's body was... Human like. Male or Female? It was unknown on who this figure was.

Colourful stained glass windows, that held stories of greatness from the Bible, shattered into millions of pieces, wooden benches were burnt to a flaming crisp, with the foul scent of dark ashes. Destruction at its very finest. Suddenly 'it' stopped walking, staring blankly at stoned craved to make a giant cross.

"I call forth my children; Sloth,Wrath,Gluttony,Pride,Greed,Envy and Lust. Rise my children, bring corruption towards Humanity, build the Empire in which Man will finally bow down to my flames." 'Its' voice was like a thousand whispers, thousands of tiny voices speaking all at the same time.

Suddenly, a strike of thunder had clashed against the Stoned Cross, eliminating it, to where nothing but dust and rocks scattered across the floor. What stood in its place was a colourful mist that consist of 7 colours; Pink,Blue,Red,Black,White,Yellow and Purple.

A torrent of freezing wind consumed the church as the scene started to fade away, the only thing that could be seen was the monstrous alienated feet, stepping away from the illuminating fog. The sounds of cries, screams, shouts and moans Orchestrated like Music from a Opera.

"Someone is here! Someone is watching!"-

"WHAT?!"

It was like a dream, or was it a dream? Her mind couldn't comprehend as she fluttered her eyes open from the darkness, feeling a rough material like bristle against her brown skin, to see she was upon a patterned carpet, her breath heavy as if she had ran a marathon by lying down. Instantly she used her sore muscles to get off the floor. Shaking her head to snap out of her trace or was she even in a trace?

"mere bachchon ko , raat ke khaane ke lie neeche aate hain." {Translation from Hindi to English: My Children, come down! Dinner is Ready.} A female voice shouted from down a level, as the foot steps rushing heading towards the stairs.

"Lyre! Hurry Up! Mom said dinner was ready!" A little boy, who looked the age of 10 with black hair and brownish skin look back at the girl who was now introduced as Lyre.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Lyre chuckles, with her hand rubbing against her temples to block out the pain from the 'dream.' The 18 year old,Asian looking female pulled down her White and Black check shirt, pushing up her glasses, before wiping away the carpet crumbs off her greyish, white jeans. Lyre wanted to look presentable for dinner, so her Mother doesn't start cursing at her about Looking pretty, and Marriage and Blah, Blah,Blah.

Soon she shut the down behind her with a 'Bang.' Laughing as she was with her brother. Yet didn't realise, she was being watch... The Mirror shattered into bits, with a message written in blood on each of the shattered pieces.

"You can't run away."

"You can't hide."

"We will find you."

"And claim what was rightfully belonged to us. From the very beginning of creation."

 **Hi there! ^_^ so where should I begin, I'm new here to and this is my first story :3 Yey, I love Power Rangers and so I wanted to start doing Fan Fiction on something I really love. I can really plan on the 8 Rangers and stuff so I need help on OC's or Could some of you be a big help and send some OC :3 which is down below, ALSO THERE ARE ONLY 8 RANGERS IN THiS STORY WITH RED AS THE LEADER** :

Name:

Meaning of Name in Different Cultures:

Nationality:

Occupation:

Connect or Link\Species: (Basically if he or she is connect some way to the world of the supernatural, like Ghosts or Genies or Angels or it can simply be Human. Don't make your character a Mary Sue ~)

Religion: (To be frankly aware, I do not want ANY conflict in people's beliefs especially on here, I'll be posting these Bio's for people to see.)

Role?: (Power ranger/Mentor/Friend/Family/Interest/ect...)

Age: (between 16 and 21 but if for friends or family as in side characters, they could be any age but don't over exaggerated it.)

Appearance: (In general like Height,Weight,Skin,Body type?)

Celebrity look alike or Similarity:

Clothing: (ONE PARAGRAPH FOR EACH OUTFITS, MUST INCLUDE: Winter wear:

Formal Wear:

Causal Wear:

Swim Wear: (or for well going out to the beach)

School Wear: (What do you wear when you go to school? Since there isn't any Uniform code)

Basically you can wear anything you would like, especially if you want a chapter based after your character, then PM me on what you want and what would you like to change. But You must follow the rule for clothing. Be creative as you like ^_^)

Personality: (what type of person is your character? Most characters don't have to be all dark and mysterious, we want Happy characters too or normal characters.)

Disorders: (I am very accepting, I like to create Drama at every Possible way I can. But please reflect this upon your personality and make sure it makes sense. I don't want something that seems out of the ordinary. plus Your OC doesn't have to have a Disorder this is just in case you want to be very creative)

Relationships: (Does your Character have any Family or Friends that can be introduced into the story, please describe the relationship between them and make sure it reflects on your personality)

Love interest: (Okay so I'm Going to be posting some of the Bio's so that people can look at the characters and get to know them more, so then you can PM me on who you want your OC to be with, please describe the relationship too so it makes sense.)

Powers: ~The 8 Demonic/Angelic Blades~ (Basically these a Angelic\Demonic Spirited Warriors that are trapped in these blades. They are the power source in which Heroes will Arise :,);

Acheron~Red

Nyx~White~ Taken

Dagon~Blue~Taken

Azazel~Black~Taken

Saffron~Pink

Leyak~Yellow

The Two that will later come on in the series are;

Avalon~Silver

Pithius~Gold~Taken

What type of Blade: (Scythe,Axe,Kanata is already taken)

Abilities: (What types of Abilities do you have, You can Only have ONE Ability, and please don't make it over the top)

Gear or Armour: (Any extra modes or Gear applied into your OC?)

Past\History: (What is they're back story like? Is it a tragedy or a distant memory?)

Likes and Dislikes:

Extra Information: (Have I missed anything out?)

OC need to be in by this deadline: August 30th.

 **Thank you, please review and like my story :3 I'd be happy. Now for the mean while, Bye!**


	2. Annoncement! (Please read)

**OKAY People! I still need OC's for the story otherwise I can't really continue with this story! I changed the date towards the end of this week, so please send OC's in DM! Or would be very helpful not only towards me but the people who did provided OC's as they really wanted to see their OC in this story. I'll give the Bios on the next Chapter! Then onto the story writing!**

 **By the end of this week, is when I would like all the Bio's for the Rangers to be in by. If you have any questions, please DM me, or comment in the reviews and I would surely add your questions on the chapters! Thank you for your support!**

 **~ A.G**


End file.
